The present invention relates to a free-standing interactive system for the production of solar energy.
To date various systems are known for the production solar energy. These are comprised of a solar panel, consisting of a photovoltaic, thermal or mixed rotating field positioned preferentially towards the south, or which rotates relationship to the sun in order to collect the maximum amount of energy solar during the azimuthal and zenithal travel of the sun during the day from when it rises until it sets in the west.
There are several patents relating to the production of solar energy, such as CA 2139251 to McPhee, CN 1049556 to Xinkai General Pilot Plant Chic, DE 4305312 to Baehr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,875 to Edling et al., JP 10-205892 to Arumo K K and DE 19536087 to Seifer, but all of these patents present the same type of inconveniences.
These known systems present several inconveniences which can be considered to include the azimuthal and zenithal alignment of the photovoltaic, thermal and/or mixed fields which collect the solar energy not achieving a perfect energy balance as in order to follow the sun mechanically they consume energy. This means that the tracking movements are not necessarily independent of their usefulness for collecting the maximum amount of energy, for example whenever it is cloudy, raining or when the inclemency of the weather do not allow advantage to be taken of solar radiation. In these cases, the performance with tracking is below 0 because the tracking does not increase the performance and on the other hand, it consumes energy during the computer tracking of the orbit of the sun and, naturally more so during the subsequent mechanical tracking.
Other inconveniences are the fact that even though the photovoltaic and/or thermal fields rotate to follow the sun""s azimuth from east to west and its vertical zenith to collect the maximum amount of solar energy, if this energy is not consumed immediately, it possibly may not be stored because of temporary lack of capacity of the accumulator batteries due to limitation of the load that cuts off self-charging. Furthermore, these systems do not maintain or guarantee the electrical power supply under unfavourable climatic conditions, when it is cloudy, raining, etc., and so require the inclusion of an independent energy generator.
The above mentioned have been completely eliminated with the free-standing interactive system for the production of solar energy object of this invention, that is characterised because it includes a combination of a series of components assembled in a unique way and including at least one of the following elements: a photovoltaic, thermal and/or mixed field of silicon constituting an energy uptake device, a azimuthal and zenithal tracking device to orient the photovoltaic, thermal and/or mixed field of silicon receptors perpendicularly to the sun during the day so that the sun""s rays correspond to the angle of maximum performance to provide maximum energy uptake, an energy accumulator system to store the energy and make it available during the night and/or under adverse climatic conditions to enable maximum profit to be made from the stored energy, an emergency back-up generator that acts as a power supply to produce energy during peak consumption periods and which acts as a safety system, a parallel connection to the public power supply network to receive/transfer energy, and information processing systems that provide the information on the variations in the consumption of the different components of the installation and the energy production, and which automatically and interactively determines where the energy should be obtained and to which appliance it should be supplied.
This invention includes a charge control device that controls the storage of the energy obtained from the photovoltaic, thermal and/or mixed fields that act sequentially and diachronically with independence of the storage device, a rectifier-charger that converts the direct current into alternating current and/or acts as a charger for the accumulator batteries, and collectors of excess residual electrical energy that distribute the electrical energy generated by the power generator.
Furthermore, the invention includes the implementation of the above system for the production of solar energy by means of a fixed base and a prism that swivels on the base, said prism turning on the azimuth from 0xc2x0 to 280xc2x0 from east to west corresponding to the path of the sun and presenting a tilted face that constitutes the photovoltaic, thermal and/or mixed field of silicon collectors that absorb the solar energy and which tilts between 45xc2x0 and 90xc2x0 to align itself perpendicularly, with a margin of a few degrees, to the rays of the sun during its zenithal movement in order to achieve maximum performance in the generation of energy. Aligning the photovoltaic, thermal and/or mixed fields to the azimuth and zenith to maintain them perpendicular to the rays of the sun during its travel from when it rises until it sets.
According to the invention, the safety and support generator is mounted on the floor independently of the base and the prism to prevent the transmission of any vibrations, and it is centred on the base whose sides incorporate the other devices as mentioned. The prism incorporates the duly sealed information processing system and other mentioned components.
According to the system of the invention, the photovoltaic and/or thermal fields act independently and diachronically in a random way, enabling the production of energy to be adapted to the capacity of the accumulator batteries at each moment.